COLD BLOODED
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: kyung soo yang memiliki kelebihan yaitu bisa melihat suatu pembunuhan melalui mimpi maupun saat dirinya berada didepan cermin menceritakan semuanya kepada seorang detektif tampan dan berkarisma yaitu kris wu . apakah kris wu percaya kepada kyung soo ? KRISOO,CHANSOO AND OTHER
1. Chapter 1

**COLD BLOODED**

.

SUMMARY : kyung soo yang memiliki kelebihan yaitu bisa melihat suatu pembunuhan melalui mimpi maupun saat dirinya berada didepan cermin menceritakan semuanya kepada seorang detektif tampan dan berkarisma yaitu kris wu . apakah kris wu percaya kepada kyung soo ?

**KRISOO,CHANSOO AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : COLD BLOODED**

**MAIN CAST : KYUNG SOO,KRIS,CHANYEOL AND OTHER**

**AUTHOR : LING-LING/ KYUNG SOORA**

**GENRE :GS,fiction ,romantic suspense**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : ...**

Note : ff ini ling-ling ambil dari sebuah novel karya **LISA JACKSON **dengan judul yang sama. Karena cerita novelnya keren banget dan bikin deg-deg'an ling-ling mencoba untuk mengetiknya dengan sedikit perubahan alur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PROLOG...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

Dia melihat gadis itu.

Dengan setengah berlari sambil menunduk, dan jemari yang mencengkram dengan erat topi pada mantelnya. Gadis itu bergegas melewati kegelapan menuju gereja kecil.

Dari tempat persembunyiannya, sang Terpilih menunggu sesosok gadi itu. Darahnya berdesir begitu cepat dikegelapan malam. Setiap otot dan sarafnya menegang seperti piano.

Betapa mudah bagi sang Terpilih menangkap gadis cantik tersebut. Dengan tiga langkah cepat, sang terpilih mengikuti gadis cantik itu dari belakang. Sementara ayah dari gadis tersebut menunggunya didalam gereja tersebut. Pikiran yang membuatnya tertarik pada gadis itu semacam godaaan yang hangat.

Tapi, sang terpilih ingat misinya bukan ini. Dia bisa melakukannya dilain waktu.

Gadis itu berhenti diserambi gereja itu, membuka tudung mantelnya memperlihatkan rambut blondenya yang terurai lurus. Helaian rambutnya terkena cahaya lampu diserambi gereja membuat sang terpilih harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah dan menahan gejolak pertama dipangkal pahanya.

Sang terpilih menginginkanya.

Sangat menginginkannya.

Dengan melihat gadis itu, inderanya semakin meninggi. Dia bisa mendengar jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang hingga hampir mengalahkan suara laju mobil yang berda dijalan tol.

Saat gadis itu menghilang dari pintu gereja tersebut, sang terpilih bersembunyi dibawah pohon yang rimbun yang bersebelahan dengan kaca rusak . sambil membungkuk sang Terpilih mengintai gadis cantik tersebut. Dia melihat gadis itu berjalan melewati bangku-bangku digereja lalu berlutut dan berdo'a kepada tuhan. Setelahnya gadis itu mendekati sang ayah yang kini duduk diantara bangku-bangku yang dilewatinya, dia duduk disamping ayahnya.

Gadis itu duduk dengan gelisah, seakan-akan kini dirinya sudah bosan berada digereja tersebut. Gadis itu mengibaskan rambutnya kesana kemari. Dan tak berapa lama para jemaat lain yang ingin mengikuti misa sore berdatangan, gadis itu memerosotkan tubuhnya sambil menggigiti kuku-kuku indahnya.

Sang Terpilih kini memalingkan wajahnya kepada ayah gadis itu.

Sang musuh seorang polisi.

Polisi itu adalah pria yang tangguh dengan tinggi lebih dari seratu delapan puluh sentimeter. Lirikan matanyanya tajam, berkarisma tapi dibalik itu pria yang kini tengah berusia empat puluhan itu terlihat sangat lelah.

KRIS WU

Nama polisi itu adalah seorang detektif yang reputasi tercorengnya telah dikubur dalam-dalam dengan masa lalunya terlupakan jika tidak termaafkan. Dengan setelan hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih , kris terlihat lebih tidak nyaman dibandingkan putrinya.

Sambil menarik dasinya, kris mendekat kegadis itu lalu berbisik kepadanya. Hingga gadis itu berhenti menggigiti kukunya dan langsung berdiri mengikuti jemaat lainnya. Gadis itu melipat tangannya diperut, dan dengan tidak sengaja menaikkan dadanya sehingga ada sedikit kemontokkan disana, kulit putih yang halus digaun birunya.

Sang terpilih membayangkan apa yang tersembunyi didalam gaun biru mulus itu...

Sang Terpilih membayangkan gadis itu adalah seorang putri.

Kebanggaan dan kebahagiaan ayahnya.

Atlet, mahasiswi dan...sedikit nakal. Suka semua ada dimata gadis itu. Sang Terpilih sudah mengetahui sebelumnya dari tawanya terdengar indah dan seksi.

Gadis itu menengokkan kepalanya kejendela dengan mata hezelnya itu membuat sang terpilih diam terpaku ditempatnya.

Mulut gadis itu ditari menjadi kecil dan terlihat menantang.

Membuat kejantanan sang terpilih sakit.

Sang terpilih membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bibir seksi itu denga dorongan...yang tepat. Sang Terpilih menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan tetesan air hujan yang mengalir melalui lehernya.

_Segera putri, segera. Namun aku harus mengurus yang lainnya setelah semuanya selesai baru kau. _Pikirnya.

TIITTT...

TIIITTT...

Sang terpilih melirik kepegelangan tangannya _sial _pikirnya. Alarm jam tangannya membuatnya harus berhenti melihat gadis itu, setelah itu dia langsung mematiakan alarm di jam tangannya.

Setelah itu sang Terpilih melihat keinterior-interior gereja itu, gadis itu mesih melihat kejendela seakan-akan dia bisa melihat sang Terpilih berda disitu.

Dengan cepat sang terpilih langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya, berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Membelah lebatnya hujan dimalam hari yang begitu dingin ini. Sang terpilih merutuki dirinya sendiri, dia begitu ceroboh. Sang Terpilih berlari keujung lorong yang sempit hingga akhirnya dia sampai diepan gedung tak terpakai terlihat disana ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir disana.

Sang terpilih lalu masuk kedalam mobil tersebutmelepas jaket dan kaus tangannya. Dia memasukkan itu kedalam tas kulitnya lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Waktunya akan segera tiba.

Kris wu sebentar lagi akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Tapi, kris wu harus tau dulu apa itu bahayanya

Kris harus merasakan ketakutan yang sebenarnya...ketakutan yang gelap dan menggerogoti.

Sang terpilih tersenyum

Mobilnya harus berhenti dilampu merah. Kemudian dia melihat kekaca spion mobilnya, menampakkan pantulan dirinya dengan mata hitam legamnya, mata yang terlihat kelaparan "Mata penggoda" itu dari satu wanita yang dengan cuku bodoh yang menganggap dirinya bisa digoda dengan mudah.

Akan tetapi, dari penglihatannya terdapat sebuha pantulan seseorang tetapi itu bukan dirinya dia langsung menengok kebelakan dan tidak mendapatak apa-apa.

Tidak ada yang bergerak diluar.

Tidak ada orangpun dijalanan sepi ini. Namun dia merasakan... merasakan seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Setiap kali, bayangan itu semakin kuat. Keringat mengalir melalui pelipis sang terpilih. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

_Paranoia...itu dia. Tetap tenang. Tetap fokus._

Ia harus tenang dan sabar. Semuanya sudah siap untuk dilaksanakan.

Mimpi terburuk kris Wu akan dimulai.

Hanya saja Kris tidak tau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/End

...

Hai ling-ling balik bawa Ff baru. Tenang be present 2 tetep kok dilanjut tapi belum dapet feel az. Oh iya kalau ini reviewnya ga' banyak ffnya ga' ling-ling terusin.

MOHON REVIEWNYA ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**COLD BLOODED**

.

SUMMARY : kyung soo yang memiliki kelebihan yaitu bisa melihat suatu pembunuhan melalui mimpi maupun saat dirinya berada didepan cermin menceritakan semuanya kepada seorang detektif tampan dan berkarisma yaitu kris wu . apakah kris wu percaya kepada kyung soo ?

**KRISOO,CHANSOO AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : COLD BLOODED**

**MAIN CAST : KYUNG SOO,KRIS,CHANYEOL AND OTHER**

**AUTHOR : LING-LING/ KYUNG SOORA**

**GENRE :GS,fiction ,romantic suspense**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : ...**

Note : ff ini ling-ling ambil dari sebuah novel karya **LISA JACKSON **dengan judul yang sama. Karena cerita novelnya keren banget dan bikin deg-deg'an ling-ling mencoba untuk mengetiknya dengan sedikit perubahan alur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**chapter 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

Seorang namja tan kini tengah menatap seorang namja tampan, tinggi dan berkarisma itu ketika dia memasukkan mobil polisi di area apartementnya.

Lalu melihat namja tampan itu membuka pintu mobil tersebut lalu berjalan melewati namja tan nan tampan tersebut, seakan ditinggalkan namja tan tersebut langsung mengikuti namja tinggi tersebut.

"kau membutuhkan seorang wanita" kata namja tan tersebut sambil melihat kearah namja tinggi itu.

"bagus, mungkin aku bisa meminjam salah satu punyamu" jawab namja tinggi itu santai.

Namja tan itu mendengus mendengar perkataan namja disampingnya ini.

"hei, aku pria dengan satu wanita saat ini," kata Kim jongin -namja tan- itu.

"benarkah itu ?" tanya Kris wu –namja tampan- tersebut.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh" jawab jongin sambil menatap kris.

Kris mengambil sebungkus rokok didalam sakunya "jika kau berkata begitu..." kata-katanya terputus karena dia harus mengeluarkan asap rokok tersebut "aku dapat mengaturnya" tambahnya lagi.

Kim jongin adalah polisi muda, tampan dan terlihat sexy dengan kulit tannya tersebut. Belum genap berusia 30 tahun. bahkan dia sekolah mendapatkan beasiswa atletik, seorang pemain bola yang hebat, selalu mendapatkan nilai akademik yang tinggi tapi pada akhirnya dia memilih menjadi seorang polisi.

Benar-benar membingungkan.

Toh pada akhirnya takdir yang menentukan juga tuhan kan.

Jongin juga mengambil sebatang rokok yang berada didalam kantung jaketnya "aku kenal wanita yang agak tua, teman ibuku..."

"hentikan" kris menatap jongin menyuruhnya untuk diam "lupakan itu aku baik-baik saja".

"jongin tetap bersikeras dan tak mundur "kau benar-benar _tidak_ baik-baik saja. Kau hidup sendiri, tidak pernah pergi keluar, dan bekerja pada departement yang tidak menghargaimu. Itulah hidupmu."

"aku akan mengingat itu saat kenaikan pangkatku selanjutnya"

"yang ingin kukatakan adalah kau perlu kehidupan. Anakmu bersekolah dan kau seharusnya bersenang-senang"

"aku punya banyak kesenangan"

"yang benar saja"

"malam, jongin" kata kris saat sampai didepan pintu apartemennya lalu masuk kedalam aprtement sempinya tersebut.

Wanita itu omong kosong.

Kris belajar bahwa wanita itu adlah masalah, dan dia belajar dari ahlinya. **Baekhyun .**

Cantik.

Cerdas.

Seksi.

Dan itu adalah istrinya.

Seorang wanita yang kris berikan hatinya, satu-satunya wanita yang menghancurkan hatinya, dan dia memakluminya. Pada lebih dari satu kejadian dengan pria yang sama.

_Sakiti aku sekali, malu pada dirimu._

_Sakiti aku dua kali, malu pada diriku._

Kris melempar kunci keatas meja kemudian melepas jaket dan dasinya. Tuhan, dia bisa saja minum bir dan merokok tapi tidak dengan wanita. Dia menghindari ketiga hal tersebut. Dia melihat kelayar i-phone nya, tidak ada pesan masuk maupun telepon dari seseorang. Jongin benar, dia memang kurang bersosialisasi. Kris berolahraga dengan memukul samsak tinju.

Kris berjalan sambil menggulung bajunya, menuju kulkas yang selalu menyimpan makanan siap sajinya. Mengambil sebotol bir non-alkohol, setelah mengambil itu dia membukanya lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Dia lepar kaleng tersebut kedalam bak sampah.

Lalu kris menuju ke tempat tidur dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri kalau jongin tidak benar. Dia tidak membutuhkan kehidupan sosial, kris punya pekerjaan dan sehun. Tetapi kris sudah melakukannya minggu lalu, dia tau anaknya pasti marah dan benci ketika menggangunya mencari kebebasan di kampus barunya.

Kris mengalihakn pandangannya pada layar televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan sepak bola. Kris telah membeli makanan siap saji tadi, lalu dia membuka tas kerjanya dan mulai mengambil berkas-berkas laporan yang harus dia kerjakan.

Banyak hal yang harus dia kerjakan.

Jongin salah. Kris tidak memerlukan wanita.

Dan kris yakin bahwa seorangpun tak membutuhkan wanita.

.

.

.

...

Kyung soo, wanita cantik nan mungil itu sangat benci berada didalam ruangan ini. Panas dan bau keringat. Dia kini berada didalam ruangan seorang pengacara neneknya. Namya lee soo man sering dipanggil soo man.

"...jadi perabotan sudah dibereskan semuanya, pajak sudah dibayar, dan semua ahli waris sudah mendapatkan bagiannya. Jika anda ingin menjual rumah itu, inilah saatnya" kata pengaca lee soo man panjang lebar.

"saya masih belum yakin untuk pindah" jawab kyung soo sambil tersenyum.

"kapanpun jika anda menginginkan, saya dapat menghubngin agen properti yang saya kenal"

"saya nanti akan memberi tau anda" kata kyung soo, lalu secara tiba-tiba dia berdiri ingin mengakhiri percakapannya. " terima ksaih atas bantuannya"' tambah kyung soo.

"dengan senang hati"

Kyung soo lalu menjabat tangan soo man yang berkeringat itu, membuat kyung soo jijik sendiri.

"hanya satu masalah yang masih mengganggu saya" kata soo man lagi.

"apa itu ?" kata kyung soo.

"bagaimana anda mendapatkan rumah beserta isinya sedangkan ibu anda hanya dapat uang asuransi ?"

"anda pengacara, seharusnya anda yang memberi tau saya ?"

"nenek anda tak mengatakannya"

"saya rasa nenek saya lebih menyayangi saya"

""itu mungkin saja, saya tidak terlalu mengenal nenek anda. Banyak orang mengatakan nenek anda itu adlah seseorang yang aneh, membaca masa depan dengan kartu tarot, daun teh bahkan bisa melihat sesuatu yang gaib"

"anda tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang dikatakan orang bukan ?"

"mereka bilang anda mewarisinya ?"

Itu kah yang ingin anda ketahui ? jika saya adalah seorang cenayang ?"

"ok panggil saya soo man, ingat soo ada niat untuk memojokkanmu, hanya ingin semakin akrab dengan anda"

"kenapa anda tidak bertanya tentang hal itu kepada ibu saya ?"

"suho, ibu anda bilang dia tidak mewarisi apa yang anda sebut dengan anugerah, tapi suho bilang kau yang mewarisi anugerah itu"

"oh, saya paham... itu turun ke generasi selanjutnya. Tentu saja"

"dengar, satu nasehat itu tidak grati. Saya tau nenek anda banyak memikirkan anda. Saya juga tau beliau... dia adalah seoranga wanita yang memiliki anugerah yang anda miliki, bahkan salah satu bibi saya juga memiliki anugerah tersebut. Jadi, jika saya menjadi anda maka saya akn tutup mulut"

"ya, akan saya ingat itu"

"lakukan itu... lebih baik untuk nenek anda"

"ada lagi yang lain ?"

"tidak itu saja. Jaga diri anda baik-baik..."

"tentu saja. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"

Setelah mengatakan itu kyung soo langsung keluar ruangan tersebut. Berjalan keluar gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Berjalan menuju parkiran, sesampainya disana dia langsung masuk kedlam mobilnya. Mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, memasukkan persneling lalu melaju meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

Inilah nasibnya, terkadang menjadi cucu dari seorang kim sung min itu menyusahkan juga.

.

.

.

...

"_maafkan aku karena aku berdosa bapa'." Wanita telanjang itu berkata dengan suara yang kecil. Dia kin badannya diarantai didalam bathup._

"_katakan padaku" kata sang terpilih "dosa apa ?"_

"_karena...karena..." wanita itu hanya bisa berkedip, dia jadi tidak tau apa saja dosanya, sekarang dia sedang ketakutan dia tambah dia selalu melontarkan kata-kata permohonan kepada sang terpilih. "untuk semua dosaku" akhirnya dia ucapkan._

_Wanita itu menggigil, tatkala asap itu memasuki ventilasi kamar mandi tersebut "kumohon..." katanya sambil memohon lagi " demi cinta tuhan..."_

"_apa yang kau tau tentang cinta tuhan ?" tanya sang terpilih lagi. dia meredakan amarahnya, dia meletakkan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan tersebut dikepala sang wanita itu. "kau pendosa, hyorin. Dan karenanya kau harus membayar dosa-dosamu"._

"_kau salah orang ! aku bukan dia... aku bukan hyorin. Aku mohon lepaskan aku, kalau kau melepaskanku aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada orang lain. Aku mohon..." kata wanita itu sambil menggenggam jubah Sang Terpilih. Putus asa dan kotor. Wanita itu adalah seorang pelacur. Sang terpilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah radio, suara musik yang keluar dari radio itu memudarkan desah suara wanita itu._

_Serasa lagu yang diputar diradio habis, Sang terpilih mengganti salurannya. Hingga dia menemukan yang diinginka : musik orgel pipa, lagu yang biasa dia dengarkan dikatedral._

_Sekarang semua bisa di lakukan._

_Wanita itu melihat gerak-herik sang Terpilih. Kini sang terpilih mengambil pedang dari balik tirai pancuran._

"_oh tuhan jangan" teriak wanita itu ketakutan sambil memberontak didalam rantai tersebut._

"_telambat" jawab sang terpilih yang terlihat sangat tenang. Tetapi sebenarnya dia mulai takut, tapi dia harus tetap melalukakannya. Dia melihat keventilasi, api mulai memasuki ventilasi tersebut._

_Jantung Sang Terpilih berdegup dengan kencang, lehernya seakan merinding. Dia melihat kecermin, menampakkan dirinya yang kini tengah menggunakan topeng berwarna hitam. Tapi, dia mersakan sesuatu, seakan-akan ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya._

_Namun itu mustahil._

_Keringat mengalir melalui pelipisnya, Sang terpilih mengangkat pedang itu dengan tinggi-tinggi hingga membuat tangannya serasa pegal. Asap itu sudah masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Libidonya seakan meninggi, saat dia menggenggan rambut wanita tersebut, Sang Terpilih melihat leher jenjang wanita tersebut, membuat Sang Terpilih sakit diantara pangkal pahanya. Oh, ia sangat menginginkan tubuh waniat itu, memasukinya sebelum membebaskan dosa wanti itu. Tapi, dia langsung menggeleng, ini bukan misinya._

"_untuk dosa-dosamu hyorin"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

"TIDAK..." teriak kyung soo.

Saat ini dia tengah terbagun dari tidur indahnya ketika melihat kejadian itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

_Oh tuhan jangan lagi..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_**TBC..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Okeh, sekarang ni ff lanjut lagi. ok saatnya balas review...

**ChangChang.**

**Q : **AYOOOO THOR INI KUDU DILANJUUUUUUTTTT!  
Kok pendek amat sih...

**A : **yaiyalah sayang pendek, kan masih prolog. Ini udah lanjut

**Guest**

**Q : **Wah, kyaknya menarik nih, lanjutkan ya!

**A : **memang selalu menarik #author yang terlalu pede :D. Ok ini udah lanjut.

**Exoshipper**

**Q : **TBC min TBC! Aku penasaran ih kelanjutannya kek apa, uda lumayan bagus alur sama bahasa ff yg digunakan min, keep writing ne *bow

**A : **hehehe, makasih pujiannya yak :D. Ok ini di lanjut.

wereyeolves

**Q : **rada gak ngerti ...lanjuuuut aja ! wkkkkkk

**A : **ga' ngerti, mungkin ini chapter bisa mulai ngerti.

**Dhee**

**Q : **Wiii o()o, Ni kudu lanjuut! ,,,,Ane bakalan nunggu lanjutannya  
Gomawoo

**A : ** iya ini udah lanjut #ikutan heboh. Ok tunggu terus ya.

uffiejung

**Q : **Jujur... aku blm mengerti dgn prolog d atas, siapa itu terpilih dan siapa itu gadisnya. jgn2 gadisnya itu kyungsoo. berarti soo adl anak dr Kris? apapun itu ayo lanjutkan #akupenasaran

**A : **belum ngerti ya, ok aku jelasin perannya ya. Gadisnya disitu maksudnya sehun anaknya kris bukan kyung soo. Terus sang terpilih itu adalah... ga' bisa dibongkar dong jadi ga' rame ntar :D.

Kim Leera

**Q : **lanjuuuuuut, kece nih ceritanya. Kris itu bapaknya kyungsoo? Lah incest gitu? Yg terpilih di sini chanyeol? Aa aku tunggu apdet nya pokoknya

**A : **kris bukan bapaknya kyung soo ya, jadi ga' incest. Sigadis dalam cerita itu maksudnya sehun. Chanyeol bukan sang terpilih kok, nanti kamu juga tau sendiri.

miszshanty05

**Q : **lanjut ...

**A : **ok ini udah dilanjut.

Terima kasih reviewnya ya. Oh ya buat yang nunggu ff BE PRESENT 2 maaf ya belum bisa update ling-ling sibuk prakerin pulang ampe jam 5. Terus juga tanggal 10 ini ling-ling mau OTW.

Jadi mohon reviewnya ya :D


End file.
